


One Big Sexy Hug

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Precious Nini, Relaxation Sex, Sex, Slow Sex, Soft sex, self care fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Jongin is here to wash away all your worries 😘





	One Big Sexy Hug

“You know there’s such a thing as _too_ relaxed?” you say, giggling as _Jongin_ fluffs up your pillows, his face set in a concentrated frown. The smell of scented candles is thick in the air, combining a bit too strongly with the incense, making your entire room smell like a storehouse full of potpourri. You cough a little, smiling at your frantic boyfriend, who is now rifling through your closet for a soft blanket.

“Nini!” you exclaim, “I don’t need _another_ blanket, I just need to lay down for a bit.” He turns back to you, his bottom lip curled under his teeth in concern.

“I’m just tired is all,” you say, “ _Exhausted_ really.”

“Well there must be something I can do?...Tea?” 

You shake your head, “No, just, just come lay down and give me a hug.”

His face is suddenly alight with purpose, and he smiles as he goes to your side, laying down on your bed and letting you settle yourself under his arms, your body moulded to his side in a hug. 

“If I’d known this would help I would have done it straight away” he says happily. You snuggle against him, and his warmth -  _he’s always warm -_  seeps into you. 

Soon its twilight. You must have fallen asleep because the candles are much lower, and the incense smell seems to have cleared. You stir a little against _Jongin’s_ body and look up to see him looking at you, his eyes half shut in apparent sleep, but a smile playing on his face. You reach up and place a soft, swift kiss on his lips. 

...Or at least thats what you _intended_ to do. What _actually_ happens is your kiss lasts _just a bit longer_ than a peck should. 

Long enough to be noticed. 

You pull away but he doesn’t let you stay away, instead he follows you, reaching down to kiss you again. _This kiss is even longer_. Half way through you feel his hand slip from on top of your sweatshirt to under and up, a movement so smooth it’s like you were wearing nothing in the first place. His hand is pressed against your back and he pushes you up _to_ him; up _against_ him. You feel a litheness in your body, suddenly awake with desire for him. Desire to be his, in every way possible. 

He undresses you slowly, gently, and even shyly. He giggles softly, and you join in with his laughter as he has a particular fight with your underwear, catching it on your ankle repeatedly. He eventually wins and slingshots it across the room, triumphant in hitting the door, then mortified momentarily when he realises what a child he’s just demonstrated himself as. 

You’re fully naked before him, but not for long as he pulls off his shirt and jeans, slipping under the covers before removing his boxers and laying himself against your bare body. You melt into his embrace and his hands cradle your body as you kiss, grabbing at your ass; and you’re feeling _all of him_ pressed into your flesh, warmness spreading between you both as you keep inching yourself higher up in bed - trying to get closer to him. 

Eventually he’s pulling you up to sit on top of him, all the better to kiss you more, still holding you by the ass as you start to grind onto him, feeling him growing against you, making him wet by rubbing yourself against him; _close_... _oh so close_. 

He teases you for only a moment, long enough to make the grin that crosses your face - when he finally pushes himself inside you, slowly but surely - to be twice as large, mainly out of relief. Once he’s in you, you push him _even deeper in_ by grinding down against his hips, hearing him suck in air through his teeth as you clench yourself around him, your toes curling as you bend your body into a hug with him at the very center. He hugs you back, fiercely, his hips bucking only slightly but you can feel him pushing back against your grip of him - embracing you with his entirety. 

Your cares that earlier were so dominant in your mind suddenly seem far away now. So trivial and not worth the time it took to worry about them. All that you really care about is memorising exactly how this moment feels. How you feel _with him_. How he feels _within_ you. You smile, finally blissed out, saying, 

“I love you _Jongin_.” 

He smiles back up at you, saying, 

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!! 
> 
> This was part of the self-care fics series on my Tumblr (see my profile for details), and as such is written for rest & relaxation in mind, I hope you like it! ❤️


End file.
